Vargas (Swordmaster 4★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: This world's a breeze, too! Vargas: ...Is this a world gone mad? I mean, what's with the horrendous beasts just lounging about? Vargas: Survival of the fittest, eh? Well, I don't really care for the concept of the strong preying on the weak. Vargas: The question is, what can I do here in this world? Vargas: ... Vargas: Defeating beasts sounds like a good enough start! No matter where he goes, Vargas seeks to train and get stronger, and this world was no exception Vargas: Heh, I've already defeated all the beasts in this area! Vargas: Piece o' cake! Aren't there any beasts that could give me a run for my money? Vargas was trying to quickly move even further beyond his party. His commander warned him that it was dangerous to go too far, but... Vargas: Relax, Commander. Beasts like this are no more than a warm-up for me! Without waiting for a reply. Vargas set out in high spirits, leaving his commander behind. Episode 2: Survival of the Fittest Vargas: Argh... This is one tough beast! Vargas: So this is what they mean by survival of the fittest... I'm about to be this thing's lunch! Vargas: ...My only choice is to fall back. Vargas was in pretty bad shape when he returned to his party. He heaved an uncharacteristic sigh as his commander tended to his wounds. Vargas: There's still much I must learn. That whole "survival of the fittest" thing here in this world is the real deal. Vargas: But the fact remains, I hate when the strong oppress the weak. Vargas: The strong must PROTECT the weak! That's what strength is for! Vargas: But I...I...! Vargas: ...I've no reason to live if this is the best I can do! The commander tried to reason with the raging Vargas and resume tending to his wounds, but... Vargas: I'm fine. I just need to redo my training from the very start! Vargas: No need to worry, Commander, I won't go too far ahead. Vargas: After all, even I've realized that I don't have what it takes to go back there - - at least not yet. That moment, when Vargas acknowledged his own inexperience, his zeal beyond anything before, made him loom larger. Vargas: Hyah! Vargas: Whew... Vargas: Time for some payback! But if I lose this time, I won't give up till I win! Vargas: I'm off to claim my vengeance! Vargas set off to face the beast that had defeated him. Vargas: Get out here! I'm not the same opponent you faced last time! Beast: RAWWWWRRRR! Vargas: There it is! The beast! Now, let's finish this! Vargas raised his word up to strike, but at that moment, his commander came racing up to him! Vargas: What the - -?! Beast: RAWWWWRRRR! Vargas: Commander, duck!!! Vargas: Hyaaah!!! Charging the beast in a bid to defend his commander, Vargas cut it down with a brand new attack. Vargas: *Pant*... *pant*... This power... His commander, prone on the ground, looked up to mutter a tentative thanks. But Vargas was furious. Vargas: What were you thinking?! Vargas: If I'd been defeated, you'd have been dead! His commander replied that it was because of the fear that Vargas was going to get wounded again, just like last time. Vargas: Meh... Vargas: Well, I guess I discovered a new skill thanks to you. Vargas: Infinity Burst... I'd say it was worth it. Vargas (small text): Oh, and...thanks. The commander asks Vargas what he had said. It seems from down on the ground, the commander couldn't quite make out what Vargas was saying. Episode 2: Infinity Burst Vargas: Hyah! Vargas: Whew... Vargas: Time for some payback! But if I lose this time, I wont give up till I win! Vargas: I'm off to claim my vengeance! Vargas set off to face the beast that had defeated him. Vargas: Get out here! I'm not the same opponent you faced last time! Beast: RAWWWWRRRR! Vargas: There it is! The beast! Now, let's finish this! Vargas raised his sword up to strike, but at the moment, his commander came racing up to him! Vargas: What the--?! Beast: RAWWWWRRRR! Vargas: Commander, duck!!! Vargas: Hyaaah!!! Charging the beast in a bid to defend his commander, Vargas cut it down with a brand new attack. Vargas: *Pant*...*pant*... This power... His commander, prone on the ground, looked up to mutter a tentative thanks. But Vargas was furious. Vargas: What were you thinking?! Vargas: If I'd been defeated, you'd have been dead! His commander replied that it was because of the fear that Vargas was going to get wounded again, just like last time. Vargas: Meh... Vargas: Well, I guess I discovered a new skill thanks to you. Vargas: Infinity Burst... I'd say it was worth it. Vargas (small text): Oh, and...thanks. The commander asks Vargas what he had said. It seems from down on the ground, the commander couldn't quite make out what Vargas was saying.Category:Character Quest